


Кварталы Парижа

by helgatrush



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Маленькие кадры из их жизни
Relationships: Claire Pérot/Melissa Mars, Maeva Méline/Solal, Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 1





	Кварталы Парижа

Мелисса просыпается первой и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить обнимающую одной рукой подушку, а другой - саму Мелиссу Клэр, поднимает голову. Заплетенная на ночь коса расплелась, и теперь волосы чёрными кольцами ложатся на покрытую легкомысленными маргаритками наволочку и немного - на плечи Клэр, переплетаясь с рисунком татуировки на её сильной спине.  
Мелисса чуть поворачивает голову, и змеи её волос скользят по усыпанной веснушками коже Клэр, заставляя ту наморщить нос и приоткрыть один глаз:  
\- Доброе утро, - бурчит она куда-то в подушку и дёргает плечом. - Сколько там?  
\- Время - шесть утра, - отвечает Мелисса, глянув на экран своего телефона, и, когда Клэр что-то недовольно бубнит, пытаясь спрятаться под подушку, снова щекочет её спину.  
\- Если ты предложишь сейчас пойти гулять в Шомон, - доносится из-под подушки, и Мелисса осторожно приподнимает её край, чтобы заглянуть Клэр в глаза, в которых пляшут отблески утреннего солнца. - Я тебя заверну в одеяло и... - их лица совсем близко друг к другу, и Мелисса понимает, что никакой прогулки не будет. Клэр угадывает её мысли и, приподнявшись на локте, шепчет ей в висок: - ... и поцелую!

Солаль замечает её на углу Ла Файет и Сэн-Мартен: светлое пальто, невнятно бежевый шарф, намотанный до самого носа, беретка, из-под которой выбивается прядка, щекочущая левую щёку, и огромный пакет наперевес.  
Он резко поворачивает руль вправо, включает аварийные сигналы и, не обращая внимания на недовольное гудение клаксонов сзади, выходит из машины.  
На улице дождь, и Солаль поднимает воротник куртки, пытаясь укрыться от мелкой водяной пыли, пока не ныряет под прозрачный виниловый зонт и не окликает тихонько, почти касаясь губами того самого, мягкого локона:  
\- Маэва.  
Потом он галантно освобождает её от пакета и зонта и позволяет вцепиться в свой локоть, пока переводит её через дорогу к своей машине, предупредительно обходя лужи.  
Интересно, что было бы с прохожими, если бы он попробовал перенести её через ручей у самого поребрика на руках?  
Он довозит её до самого Святого Винсена-де-Поля, и к тому моменту заканчивается дождь, а редкие капли на светлой ткани её пальто успевают высохнуть.  
Она щурится от выглянувшего солнца, и Солаль протягивает ей свои тёмные очки:  
\- Береги глаза, - говорит он, помогая ей расстегнуть ремень безопасности.  
\- Спасибо, - она улыбается, когда целует его в щёку на прощание.  
Солаль ждёт, пока она совсем не исчезнет из виду, и не решается закурить в машине, в которой слишком отчётливо пахнет её духами.

Фло нравится звук, с которым карандаш скользит по бумаге, и он выключает музыку в наушниках, хотя так и не решается их снять. Микель сидит за его спиной, скрючившись на продавленном диване, и рисует, мурлыча что-то себе под нос, в альбоме, который для удобства положил на крышку ноутбука Фло.  
Такое пренебрежение к технике сначала раздражало Флорана, но потом он смирился с тем, что Микель не может разобраться даже в собственном телефоне, и просто купил для ноутбука плотный чехол.  
Фло улыбается, слыша, как Микель прекращает напевать, царапнув карандашом по ноутбуку, и поворачивается.  
\- Разрушитель, - говорит он, и Микель смотрит на него виновато:  
\- Просто он колени греет, - оправдывается он, - А у тебя холодно.  
\- У нас, - поправляет Флоран и приносит из комнаты одеяло.


End file.
